Calling Faith
by kayleyangel
Summary: When Faith ends up in the Morgue where Tru works, Tru gets into the unexpected. BuffyAngelTru Calling X Over
1. Warning B

Title: Calling Faith  
  
Author: kayleyangel  
  
Fandom: Buffy/Angel/Tru Calling  
  
Pairing: Tru/?, Faith/?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel or Tru Calling. Instead I am just a devoted fan girl. They belong to their creators and their producers and their production companies...  
  
Contact:   
  
Home: &   
  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing a Tru Calling fic, so if it seems slightly off, I apologize. This is an AU fic based after Chosen and based on the concept of TC.  
  
Tru Davies sometimes hated working in the Morgue. Sure, the people who worked with her were nice and all but sometimes she just missed the night life. But it was worth it, if it was going to help her future career. Plus Davis, although sometimes creepy was helpful when Tru needed to get information about the person she was saving.  
  
But tonight though, was dead quiet, if you pardon the pun. She almost wished someone would be brought in but that meant that someone else had been killed. Not really something one should wish for.  
  
Suddenly the doors swung open, startling Tru. She rushed over and started assisting.  
  
"This is Faith Woods. A weird death for sure... wound is like a BBQ fork in the neck plus several broken bones. Looks like she was fighting for her life."   
  
With that Tru pulled the body bag down and gasped loudly. The girl looked just like her, similar build, same hair length and color.   
  
"Freaky. Is she related?"  
  
"No, I've never met her before."  
  
After saying night to the attendant, Tru got down to the job. She worked her way through everything that needed to be done before putting the body in the crypt. It was extremely eerie as it was almost like Tru was working on her own body. And the way that the girl died, that was too unusual. Guns, knives, hit and runs were to be expected in town but forks? That was too much.  
  
Tru headed back to the office but before she got there the whispering started. Knowing straight away where to look, Tru opened the door to where Faith was placed.  
  
Faith's head turned and Tru expected the usual "Help me" but this time it was different. This time was more chilling.  
  
"You have to warn B... he's coming for her." 


	2. The Meeting

Tru was beginning to get used to the whole concept of having the day restart, so she was careful about the information she would give out to people who she would see. Her brother Harrison, for instance, asked her everyday if she knew the lotto numbers or if there was anything strange that he could bet on. She only ever gave the information to him if it could save him, which considering how often the boy got into trouble, was a fairly regular event.  
  
This time round though, she knew she had to track down the mysterious Faith Woods and not only work out what the hell her message had meant but also the reason why the two were virtually twins when it came to looks.   
  
'We couldn't really be twins could we?' Tru thought to herself as she dressed. 'No Meredith would have been old enough to remember if mom had given birth to twins.'  
  
Finally Tru rushed to the Morgue, hoping that Davis would be there as usual.   
  
Davis saw Tru striding into the Morgue before Tru had noticed him. Not that that was really that unusual, most beautiful females never really saw him anyways. At least Tru would talk to him once she realised he was around. Even if it was about some of the most perculiar things that he had ever heard about.  
  
"There you are Davis, I was looking for you," he heard Tru call out as she entered the office.   
  
"There's been another one I take it?" Davis replied.  
  
"Yeah, a girl my age, my looks and dead from a really strange attack."  
  
Davis tried to work out what Tru was talking about. It sounded like she had a 'twin' that had died somehow. He knew Tru didn't actually have a real twin but wasn't there a saying about how there is always someone who looks exactly like you somewhere in the world? Maybe this was hers and some how in some weird way the girl ended up in the exact Morgue True worked in.  
  
After answering Davis' question, Tru logged into the database to type in Faith's details.  
  
"This is really strange," Tru whispered as she saw the results of the search.  
  
"What is it Tru?" Davis asked coming over to see more information about the latest 'case' of Tru's.  
  
"Faith Woods' records only go back about a year. Like she never existed before then..." Tru replied. "A person can't just magically appear in the world can they?"  
  
She did some more digging into the database looking for possible name changes or anything but from the looks of things, Faith hadn't existed for more than a year. But that was impossible wasn't it?  
  
Meanwhile the girl in question was arriving in town after a flight from Cleveland. Yawning slightly, she looked around before attempting to call a taxi.  
  
'Damn, still a long way off from night time... oh well, a little food, a little sleep and then a slayfest before dancing the rest of the night away,' she thought to herself. 'Hopefully this trip will be worthwhile, but even if it's a bust at least I can have a break from the young Slayers.'  
  
"Hey baby, you want a good time?"  
  
Faith turned and looked at the guy who had approached her. He wasn't what she would call all that handsome but he had a little potential for a quickie. Too bad she was on the straight and narrow now. Robin had changed her views in regards to possible relationships but he had died before she could marry him. Stupid bloody M'Fashnik demons. Steeling herself so she wouldn't cry at the thought of Robin, Faith brushed past the guy.  
  
He grabbed at her as she passed, but she just smirked. He had given her the reason for a quick emotional release that she needed. Twisting her arm around slightly, she grabbed his hand that was holding on to her and quickly squeezed. Not hard enough to break any bones but enough to get him to let go.  
  
"You little bi..."  
  
He had swung at her but she dodged out of his way before backhanding him and sending him flying back. With a self statisfied grin on her face for not actually killing or maiming him in anyway, she stalked off to find where the taxis were.  
  
Tru wracked her brain to try to remember where Faith's body had been found since the only address in the system for her was a Cleveland address. It had been a hotel of some description on the 'bad' side of town. Why had a girl like Faith go there?   
  
From what Tru remembered, she had a lot of credit cards in her possession as well as a wallet full of money, even had a decent although smashed cell phone in one of her pockets.  
  
Looking through the list of hotel addresses in the phone book, Tru sighed. It was going to be almost impossible to explain to an out of towner that she was going to be killed by a fork attack. At least the other people she saved had almost mundane deaths (in comparison to a fork attack).  
  
The name of the hotel finally popped up, 'Western Sunset'.  
  
Faith looked up at the hotel and grimaced. It was nothing compared to the Hyperion Hotel where she had stayed with Wes and the others after breaking out of jail, but it would do. According to Willow there was a recently activated Slayer living nearby there as well as a few nests of vampires if the reports were to be believed.  
  
She knew she would have to clean out the nests and find the Slayer but first things first, she was going to book a room and sleep.  
  
Tru pulled up to the hotel and hoped that Faith would have already booked herself in, otherwise it would be a wasted trip. Walking inside the hotel, Tru almost couldn't stop herself grimacing. The place was a complete dive.  
  
"Ahhh Miss Woods, I thought you had already retired for the day," the receptionist called to her.  
  
Turning around Tru looked at the gentleman who had been speaking. He thought she was Faith, so they really looked like twins to everyone else. Thinking quickly Tru decided to use it to her advantage.  
  
"So my sister did book in here?" Tru asked with a smile. "Faith wasn't sure which hotel she was staying in when she decided to come and visit me. Do you mind telling me which room she is in so I can surprise her?"  
  
"Certainly, she is in room 111, it's on the first floor."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Tru called back as she headed for the stairs.  
  
Jogging up them, Tru made her way to the room where Faith was staying and knocked on the door. When no one answered, she knocked a little bit louder.  
  
"Just a moment!"  
  
'God, she even sounds like me,' Tru thought.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the two girls could only stare at each other. 


	3. Truth Be Told

When Faith opened the door she never expected to be looking at herself. It was rather a strange experience. At first, Faith thought that maybe someone had done what Spike had done with Buffy, and made a FaithBot. But the guy who had made the Bot had been killed by Willow so that wasn't possible. Plus there was the dress sense the girl had, nothing too tight but still showing off her body, not quite like Faith had gone back to wearing. The girl also didn't look as strong as what Faith was so there was the highest possibility that the girl was NOT a Slayer.  
  
"Can I help you at all?" Faith decided to break the silence.  
  
"You're Faith Woods right?" Tru asked. Faith nodded so Tru continued. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something which I don't think should be heard by everyone."  
  
Faith backed away from the door and held it open, delibrately not inviting her in. She knew too many vampires who went about town during the day via the sewers, she didn't not want to take the chance. Generally she would be able to feel any vampires approaching her but after Willow's spell, she was hypersensitive to anyone who had connections to any form of supernatural. This girl had something about her that effected her 'spider sense'.  
  
Tru walked through the door with no issues and so Faith relaxed a little. There was still the issue that the girl looked like her plus knew her name.  
  
"Faith, my name is Tru Davis. What I have to tell you is going to sound extremely weird but it's the truth. How much do you believe about the supernatural?"  
  
With that Faith burst out laughing. The girl wanted to talk to her about the supernatural? That was extremely funny considering how Faith lived her life. As if a Slayer didn't believe in the supernatural... would be pretty impossible. But then again, this girl didn't seem like a Slayer.  
  
"I am being serious here Faith, this is no laughing matter."  
  
"Listen, Tru, I believe more than what you would believe anyone would. So trust me, I will listen to what you have to say to me."  
  
Tru took a deep breath and thought about exactly what she was going to say. Considering the girl was willing to listen to the unusual, she was ahead on most of the people she helped.  
  
"Tonight there is going to be an attack and you will be killed in it," Tru started to say.  
  
"Right, and you know this how?" Faith asked.  
  
"That's the strange bit, I can... relive days," Tru admitted and awaited the laughing she knew would come.  
  
"Cool. What's that like?"  
  
"You believe me?" Tru asked in disbelief.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Seeing the disbelief in Tru's eyes, Faith continued. "Tru, I fight vampires and demons, trust me, reliving a day is not that surprising. Hell, by the way Willow can preform magic, I wouldn't be surprised if she could work some kind of spell to do the same."  
  
"You fight vampires and demons?" Tru repeated.  
  
"Yeah, see there is a selected group of girls known as Slayers. We're kinda like the MIB... you know, protecting the world from the scum of the universe kind of thing."  
  
"O-kay..."  
  
"Listen, you relive days, I fight vamps. Get over it Parker."  
  
"Parker?"  
  
"Sure, you know, the tv show 7 days?"  
  
Tru had to smile with that one. Faith seemed okay, maybe a little unusual but she was willing to crack jokes and believe her story which was better than most people.  
  
"So, Parker... how do I die? Vampire attack?"  
  
Tru was about to say she was attacked with a fork but thought about it a bit more. The girl fought vampires, the holes in her neck could have been cause by the vampire's fangs. It made sense to the width between holes and the fact that she had been missing a lot of blood.  
  
"You came into the morgue with puncture wounds in your neck and a mass of broken bones."  
  
"Vamps and maybe a demon or two," Faith guessed. "Explains the puncture wounds and considering no vamp is ever going to get one over me, the broken bones."  
  
"Now comes the weird bit," Tru admitted. "Usually the deceased asks me to help them. You on the other hand told me to warn 'B' that he was coming. Do you know who B is?"  
  
Faith was worried about who was possibly coming that they had to warn Buffy.  
  
"B? Yeah, that's Buffy. She's the original Slayer."  
  
"Any idea on who is coming that she has to be warned about?" Tru asked.  
  
Faith shook her head. Maybe it was time to check in with the others and get the research happening. Whoever was going to attack Faith was soon going to head to Cleveland. There could be a prophecy in motion which means Giles would need to be contacted as well.  
  
"Not one," Faith admitted. "You wanna stick around and help out?"  
  
"Ummm, yeah okay. Just for a bit before I need to go to work," Tru agreed. "What do you need to do?"  
  
Faith smiled and reached for the phone.  
  
"First I need to get the Scoobies on board, then we can plan our attack," Faith told her. "And then we can work out why we look like bloody twins!" 


	4. Lydia the Vampire Slayer

The call to the Scoobies had worked out well, and Giles was on the case to find out who was coming to kill Faith before heading after Buffy. Willow was working her mojo to find out a more pinpointed location of the new Slayer and Xander with a few extra Slayers were on their way to the airport as Buffy had decided that Faith should have a little extra force alongside her.  
  
Faith and Tru in the meantime were comparing notes about their families, or as much of Faith's family that she could remember. So far no relationship had been discovered between the two of them.  
  
"So do you have any family in town?" Faith decided to ask.  
  
"Yeah, brother by the name of Harrison and sister by the name of Meredith. How about you?"  
  
"My only family now is Buffy and her group. Which means we have one hell of a weird time when it comes to Christmas and the like," Faith answered honestly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We have a Jewish Wicca, several orthodox catholics, a few people who follow buddaism, an atheist and a partridge in a pear tree."  
  
"Wow, how many are there of you?"  
  
"At any one time at Slayer Central, anywhere between 20 to 50 Slayers and then the main party of Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Willow with myself and Andrew. Giles heads back to England for several months at a time and then we have the LA branch who drop by every now and then," Faith explained, knowing half of it would have gone over Tru's head.  
  
"I've noticed that every now and then, you slip a bit of British type English into your speech. Have you spent sometime there?" Tru asked.  
  
"Yeah, headed over there with Giles for about a year after we got out of Sunnydale. Buffy went to Rome, I went to the land of Tweed."  
  
The phone rang to interrupt any other conversation.  
  
"Faith here, hit me."  
  
She talked rather quickly for Tru to keep up with everything that was covered. The conversation was rather unusual as it covered everything from jelly donuts and exiled gods.  
  
"Oh sweet Robin in leather!" Faith exclaimed. "We're in deep shit aren't we?"  
  
Tru watched Faith's manner and how she was holding herself. Worry seemed to take over Faith's face.  
  
"If they are after D there is no way I am gonna to let them get close," Faith almost growled. "I may have treated the Summers like dirt previously but never again. He's going down."  
  
Faith had slammed the phone down and stormed out of the hotel minutes earlier, leaving Tru to stay behind. Her reasoning to Tru was that she needed to pummel something and she needed someone to wait for Xander and the others. In reality, it was because she was going to do something stupid and didn't want Tru to get into danger.  
  
She came across a demon bar soon after leaving the hotel. It wasn't like Caritas had been, nor even how Willy's was. This place was the pits with several vampires huddled around a human female. To Faith, the human female had an essense of familiarity around her, which signalled to Faith that she had found the Slayer she had been looking for.  
  
"Hey boys..." she called out with a sultry tone. "Can any of you show me a good time?"  
  
With her words, the vampires left their victim and turned to look at Faith. Their faces showed appreciation for her looks as she was able to see more than just bloodlust in their eyes.  
  
"Certainly little girl, we can definitely show you a good time," the head vampire answered, dropping the young female to the ground. Her cry gave Faith courage that she wasn't too badly hurt.  
  
The lead vampire swaggered over to Faith and within moments found himself with a stake in his heart. Two seconds later there was no vampire. Three vampires rushed Faith and with skilled ease she dusted them. The other vampires started to back away.  
  
"Who are you?" one asked.  
  
"The Slayer."  
  
"But... if you're the Slayer, who is she?" he asked jerking his head back to indicate the   
  
young girl.  
  
"I'm also a Slayer," the girl said standing up. "Hey Faith."  
  
Faith had a quick look at the girl and almost shouted in shock.  
  
"Lydia?"  
  
"Yeah sis, miss me?"  
  
"Totally but let's get rid of our audience first before we catch up..." Faith said with an almost feral grin. No one was going to hurt her little sister.  
  
The two efficiently wiped out the rest of the vampires before hugging. Faith almost started crying as her step-sister hugged her. She thought she had lost her when she ran away from her abusive step father.  
  
"How did you know you were the Slayer?" Faith asked.  
  
"Can we head somewhere to talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two girls headed back to the hotel and Faith found out from Tru that Xander had just landed and would be there in under an hour with five Slayers. Lydia was looking between the two girls and then fixed her eyes on Faith.  
  
"Explain now?" Lydia said with Faith's usual bluntness.  
  
"Don't know how but we look a like. Tru's come to me to help me out. She's knows about Slayers cause I told her... now the matter is, how did you know?"  
  
"Two days after you ran away, a young woman named Vanessa Perkins came to the house looking for you. When dad told her that you had left, she seemed quite worried about you. After dad went out to get drunk, she came back to talk to me. When I told her what was going on, she told me to pack my bags and I was going with her," Lydia explained.  
  
"At first I wasn't sure if I should but she gave me her address and said that if dad tried to hurt me again, I was to go straight to her and she'd help me out. Dad came home and started to hit me so after he fell asleep, I grabbed my stuff and left. Vanessa was originally supposed to be your Watcher but decided to teach me about it and it was confirmed two years later that I was a potential."  
  
"But what happened to Vanessa?"  
  
"She was killed just over a year ago by a couple of funky looking guys with no mouths and stitching over their eyes."  
  
"Bringers. Damnit! Why didn't they bother to let you know to head to Sunnydale?" Faith exclaimed.  
  
"I fled once I saw Vanessa's body. Then a few weeks later, I started to realise that I had been Called but if I have, how are you a Slayer too?"  
  
"There is now approximately 174 Slayers not including myself and Buffy. She's the reason why you're now a Slayer."  
  
So Faith explained what happened back in Sunnydale including the collapsing of the town. She then caught Lydia up on what was going on now including the damage that the group had done in LA when Angel had decided to upset Wolfram and Hart.   
  
"So you are here now to do what? Blow up the town?"  
  
"Nope, here to find the mysterious Slayer that no one had known about. Which, by the way, is you!"  
  
Tru smiled at the way Faith was acting. It made her happy to see her 'twin' so excited.   
  
Especially since now she actually had a family member that was more than just a friend.  
  
"Faith, I was thinking, maybe we can get my boss Davis involved in the whole vampire thing..." Tru interrupted the light fighting between the two girls.  
  
"How so?" Faith asked.  
  
"We work in a morgue. You don't think that having someone in there who once taught what to look for, could assist you in finding out if there is more victims appearing at any one time?"  
  
"Nice idea. Give him a call, if he can come over in an hour, he can meet the Xan-man and the Slayer Juniors."  
  
Tru quickly called Davis to organize the meeting. As soon as she hung up, the phone rang again.  
  
"Faith here, hit me."  
  
She listened for a while before laughing. "It's cool, her name's Lydia Anderson and she's with me now."  
  
She was silent for a while longer before answering, "So it's armageddon again, we'll deal. We always do, and now it's no longer just B on the front line. Tell her, keep an eye on D and we'll be the second front for her." 


	5. Giglis

Tru decided to go downstairs to organize more rooms on behalf of the influx of visitors about to arrive. Faith had agreed to the plan and told her to grab three rooms, one for Xander and two for the girls to share. She had just finished booking the room when a group of giggling girls came in.  
  
"Hey Faith!" they called out and Tru turned round.  
  
"Umm, I'm not Faith, she's upstairs," Tru answered and noticed her boss and a dark haired man with an eye patch. "Xander, Davis, over here."  
  
"Faith," Xander said at the same time Davis asked. "Tru, what's going on?"  
  
"Tru?" Xander asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Tru Davies. Faith is upstairs with the newly found Slayer. Come on, I'll show you the way."  
  
Tru took them all upstairs and showed the girls and Xander to their rooms before taking them to the room where Faith and Lydia were.  
  
"Woah! This is freaky," Xander exclaimed as Tru and Faith were standing next to each other.  
  
"Hey Xan-man. Slayer Lites. This is Tru and Lydia," Faith began the introductions. "Lydia is my step-sister."  
  
She quickly ran through the introductions of the others before Tru introduced Davis.   
  
The explaination to Davis about why he was called took a lot longer. But finally he was willing to accept the fact that weird things happen and if there were people trainned to stop the weirdness and everything then why not assist them.  
  
"Has anything come up after we were in the air?" Xander asked Faith.  
  
"Besides finding Lydia, we found out that a god by the name of Giglis is going after B and D. Revenge for the death of Glory if that means anything to you?"  
  
"Heaven help us!" Xander shouted causing everyone to go silent.  
  
"You know who Glory is?" Tru asked.  
  
"Glory was a god who was exiled from her hell demension for gaining too much power. She had been part of a triad and the other two members combined to do the kicking. She went after Buffy and Dawn in a serious way, including planning on scarificing Dawnie. That's when Buffy died the second time."  
  
"And now another god is after them... Willow seems worried, and now I've heard this story I know why. Giles wants us to stay here for the next few days to see if we can find Giglis before he finds B." 


End file.
